Melted Ice
by CrazyFanficChick
Summary: Tea Gardner is a girl who has a boyfriend named Brett who is very controlling of her. She doesn't like his possessiveness but always forgives him for his mistakes in the end. Meanwhile, Kaiba is an arrogant CEO who doesn't value love at all and LOVES to fire Tea up. How will all this work out?
1. Being Late

**Hey everyone! After I posted my poll, there were more votes for Seto Kaiba and Tea than for Yami and Tea. This is my very first fanfiction (other than my tester that I had before). Please review and also criticize when necessary (I want to be a good authoress obviously) but NOT excessively. Also, please don't show any flames (I don't like hate and anger). And for those of you who are age rating sensitive, this story will not have swear words (because I don't curse) but it will have cussing instead (when I bang my foot hard I obviously cuss!).**

**Now for the ****Disclaimer****: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, except for my OCs. So lawyers, get your briefcases out of my house! *Lawyers walk out disappointed and do not say anything.**

Chapter 1

Tea's P.O.V.

"Tea wake up it's already 7:00!" Yugi said, shaking his friend Tea vigorously. She opened her eyes slowly, with strands of her hair splayed across her pillow. Then she stretched out her arms and legs and yawned until she realized that she was wasting time.

"What!" she yelled, immediately throwing her covers on the floor and grabbing her alarm clock. "Ah! It's already this late?! School starts in fifteen minutes! I have to get ready," and with that she charged into the bathroom with lighting fast speed, brushing her teeth, washing her face, grooming her hair, and putting on her school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, a pink blazer, a blue mini-skirt, a blue bowtie, and long-white socks. She applied a swipe of mascara and a little bit of lip-gloss.

Meanwhile, Yugi was patiently waiting in the kitchen, and stared at the clock as it struck 7:05. 'Maybe I should check on her,' he thought. He was about to run upstairs and tell Tea that it was already 7:05 but she zoomed downstairs, heading into the kitchen, retrieved a doughnut and made herself a cup of tea. "Let's go Yugi it's already 7:10!"

"Okay Tea!" Yugi said excitedly. Tea felt a little bit nervous because she always walked with her boyfriend Brett to school, and Brett was the kind of guy who was very controlling and would get jealous if Tea was with another guy. All the girls envied her, as Brett was supposed to be one of the popular guys and was the bad-boy kind.

Flashback

A few months ago, Domini High was holding a school dance for every couple in the school. Tea wanted to go to the dance with Brett but she wasn't able to get in contact with him because he wasn't picking up his phone, nor was he at home. Instead, another guy named Brian asked her out. She gladly accepted and when she showed up at the dance, she saw Brian and called him over to the dance floor, having a quick dance and not bothering with the snacks or the punch. After about fifteen minutes, Brett made his grand appearance, with his black hair combed with gel, his green eyes sparkling with anger, his piercings twinkling with a murderous glint, and girls clinging to him, while he was pissed off. When he spotted Tea dancing and laughing with Brian, rage overcame him. He literally shoved all the girls off him, ran over to Brian and Tea, spun Brian around, and started beating the daylights out of him. Tea gasped and stared wide-eyed at Brett. "Brett, leave him! You might kill him!" Tea shrieked and grabbed his arm but he continued to assault the poor boy's body.

"I don't care! How dare another guy dances with you!" Brett yelled. He then left the bloody and bruised body and went over to Tea. "And how dare YOU dance wit another guy! We're leaving right now!" Brett yanked Tea's hand and Tea cried out, while he pushed past crowds of people who were all staring at the "couple" with their mouths in an O shape.

"Let go of me!" she screamed but he ignored her and shoved her against a wall.

"WHY WERE YOU WITH ANOTHER GUY AND NOT ME?!" he questioned furiously.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR FREAKING PHONE NOR WERE YOU AT HOME SO DON'T YOU DARE CORNER ME AND TRY TO BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING!" Tea pushed Brett off her but he threw her against the wall again, earning a grunt from her.

"WE ARE OVER AND I'M DONE WITH YOU!" he yelled in her face and left her crying there, slouching against the wall. The next day in their very complicated relationship, he apologized to her she accepted, as this always happened. He would get angry with her and break up with her but then the next day; he would apologize, saying a lot of sweet nothings to her. She stupidly, would forgive him and everything would be fun and roses again.

End Flashback

Tea sighed, remembering her very erratic and short-tempered boyfriend. What would he do to Yugi if he saw her and Yugi walking to school together? Would he put Yugi in the hospital just like he did to Brian? No, Yami, who was Yugi's brother, would always protect his little brother. Yami was the strongest and most dangerous guy in the whole school. He could beat up anyone who tried to harm Yugi or his friends and had the ability to send those who were very daring to the Shadow Realm, a place where they would meet their doom and suffer eternally. All he had to do was say the word "Mind Crush" and the offender would beg Yami to stop. Speaking of Yami, why wasn't he walking with Yugi to school? "Yugi, by the way, where is Yami?" Tea asked Yugi, "he always walks with you to school."

"He had to finish a research project so he went to school early today," Yugi replied. "Why does he always procrastinate? I mean we were given this project two weeks ago and we even went to the library. But instead of working on his project, he went around challenging people to duels. In the end, we both got kicked out because he got very excited and started yelling**1** so the librarian asked us both to leave and that was the end of the trip to the library. We're here." Tea looked at her watch and gasped.

"Yugi, it's 7:13!" Tea panicked. "We only have two minutes to go our lockers and into our classroom! Let's hurry!" The duo ran through the hallway and Duke, who was the hall monitor, allowed them to run although he was supposed to stop them and report them.

"You guys may pass but RUN and don't be seen or else you'll be in deep trouble," Duke whispered to both of them. They nodded their heads and ran past him. Yugi and Tea quickly put their bags in their lockers and took their books and then headed to class. Tea looked at her watch again.

"Oh no! Class starts in thirty seconds!" she said worriedly. "Run faster!" She and Yugi sprinted through the hallway until they stopped at the familiar classroom 122. They panted and rushed to their seats and laughed, as they had five seconds to spare. Tea went to her seat, where of course Brett's desk was and saw that he was not there yet. 'He's late again,' she thought to herself worriedly. This was the third time he was late to school. 'One more time and he's going to get a detention.' Tea heard a sneer behind her, and that sneer belonged to none other than the arrogant Seto Kaiba whom she despised a lot. Kaiba, next to Yami, was one of the most popular and feared by other boys in his class. He owned a huge business called Kaiba Corp, which sold Duel Monsters technology, originally owned by Gozaboro Kaiba, but he broke off all ties with his stepfather.

"Oh so Garner was almost late to school again," he smirked and sat back in his seat as he watched the brunette's face flush with anger.

"Just shut the hell up Kaiba," Tea said irritated. "You were also late and not just on any day but on the first day of school. The reason you were late: because you were complaining about how going to school is very stupid because you're a "rich CEO who is too important for school."

Kaiba's smirk disappeared and instead a frown crossed his face. They argued back and forth but the two bickerers didn't realize that Brett had walked into the classroom along with the teacher. _

**1:** I always loved and admired how intense Yami would get whenever he was in a duel. I literally would have an anime kind of pose, hugging my computer and wishing I were in the Yugioh universe.

**So people, what do you think about my story so far? Hate it, like, want the lawyers to come back, tell me in the reviews. Until next time bye!**


	2. Explaining Everything to Them

**I tried to put this chapter up for you guys so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry that there's no going to be Kaiba in this chapter (boohoo) but still nonetheless, it's pretty good in my opinion. **

** Also, there will be one word that will be a swear word (but I've tried to cuss it out).**

**Now for the ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. Neither do I own "Wrecking Ball," which rightfully belongs to the crazy Miley Cyrus. **

**Miley Cyrus: I'm not crazy at all!**

**Me: Yeah you're not considering you were swinging on a wrecking ball naked, yeah I totally understand.**

**Miley Cyrus: Whatever, let's just start the chapter already.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Class please take out your books and Mr. Heat, it would be nice if you'd finally take your seat and explain to me at the end of class why you were late **again**," the teacher emphasized the last word. Brett ignored her and slowly sashayed over to his seat, with a few girls around him swooning. His black hair fell over his eyes and his lips curled into a smirk that was supposed to look sexy.

"Hey babe, sorry I was late again," he purred. Tea rolled her eyes but he didn't see her do this. "Got into a fight with another guy in the parking lot. He was talking trash about me behind my back so I roughed him up a little. Now he has a broken nose and a few fractured ribs. Would've gone longer on him but a teacher stopped me and sent me to the dean's office. Luckily, my dad was on duty today and he allowed me to go back to class**1**. What's wrong, babe?" Brett asked, finally noticing the frown on Tea's face.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you about it at lunch," Tea said emotionlessly.

"Fine, whatever suits you babe," Brett said, with a hint of exasperation in his voice. Classes went by smoothly with Joey asking people for a pen and complaining about wanting to eat lunch. Finally, after six periods of strenuous work, Tea and her gang had lunch together, as well as Brett and his girls. She sat at the rectangular table, remembering the morning's events.

Flashback

At the beginning of study hall, third period, Tea gathered all her friends- Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Yugi, Yami, and Mai together**2**. They all sat around the round table and put their books on the table while the teacher left the room.

"Guys, I really need to tell you something," Tea said nervously. "It's about my complicated relationship with Brett."

"Sure, anything Tea," Yugi replied calmly.

"Yeah he's right, we got your back Tea," Tristan added. "But hold on, let me first sharpen my pencil." Tristan got out of his seat and went over to the pencil sharpener. While he was sharpening his pencil, he broke out into song, singing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. A few people around him started covering their ears and complaining about how off-tune he was.

"Boo, you suck!" one guy yelled, throwing a tuna and egg sandwich at Tristan. Tristan turned his head around and engulfed the soaring sandwich in one bite, while singing the note "ball." After a few stubby and broken tips, he got a sharp point and continued singing, sauntering back to his table. Though what he didn't notice was the pen underneath the soul of his left sneaker. He went flying, with his legs tossed backwards and his face hitting the bare floor with a loud thud.

"Duh…" he slurred, with anime stars circling his head, his eyes having dizzy swirls, and his tongue sticking out.

"Ha, Tristan looks like a donkey that's been kicked out of its stall!" one girl teased. The whole class joined in the mob of laughter, even his friends.

"We gotta get this moment on da film!" Joey hooted, snapping a picture of Tristan still on the floor with his cellphone. Just then, the teacher walked back into the room, and everybody (even dizzy Tristan) jumped back to their tables, hiding their faces in their textbooks and trying to smother their giggles.

"I could've sworn I heard laughter and a clumsy student trip over a pen," the teacher muttered, suspiciously, walking out the door with the class still snickering.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Yugi queried, scratching his chin in thought.

"Tea wanted to tell us about her relationship with Brett, if I am correct," Serenity answered in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"So girl, tell us, what's wrong?" Mai questioned Tea, who seemed very nervous and serious.

"Well it's just that…" Tea trailed off, fiddling with her painted nails. She decided not to tell them. "Nothing, never mind!" Tea grinned falsely, trying to hide what she was trying to say.

"Tell us or else I'll send you to the Shadow Realm," Yami said with a straight face and dark voice that scared Tea a bit.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded his brother. "How could you threaten to send one of your friends to the Shadow Realm?"

"I was kidding," Yami retorted, as he and Yugi argued back and forth. "Since when am I not allowed to joke?"

"But you never joke," Serenity whispered to herself. "The only things you do are duel people, send people to the Shadow Realm, and procrastinate."

"Guys let's just get to the point already," Duke whined, irked by his friends' arguing. "The only things we've done in the past fifteen minutes was argue, watch Tristan trip over a pen, and laugh at him."

"Hey!" Tristan protested.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter," Tea sight half-heartedly.

"Did Brett hurt you or anything like that?" Mai questioned, casting a curious glance at Tea.

"No it's…" Tea fidgeted in her chair, still wondering whether or not to tell her distress to her friends. After a moment or two, she decided to tell them anyways, since communication was important in friendship. "Okay, I'll tell you. I don't know what's going on in our relationship now. A year ago, when I first met Brett, he was a very different person."

Double Flashback (if this is even possible)

It was fall, the season of warm colors, where leaves would leave their trees and cascade down and accumulate in huge, vivid colors, in which little children loved to jump into and play.

However at Domino High, the scenario was different. Instead of excited, little children and pretty colors, there, lined up in front of the school building stood bewildered and nervous ninth graders, who blinked in awe at the unfamiliar school set in front of them. They had just switched schools (though still in the same school district) from Little Domino, where they'd spent pre-K to eight grade, to Domino High, where they'd complete ninth grade to twelfth grade. After that, they'd graduate and float off into the abyss of the university world.

There was a certain black-haired and green-eyed boy who was rushing and searching through hoards of students standing in his way for someone whom he finally had the courage to confess his feelings to. He kept running and pushing past people, receiving a few swears from people that he ran into, still searching for his crush but there was no such luck. He was about to give up and walk back to his locker in dismay when he bumped into a brunette girl with bright azure eyes and shoulder-length brown hair.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized to him, picking up his books that fell. Recognition crossed his face when he saw that this was the girl that he had been looking for. She handed him the rest of the miscellaneous sheets and packets of assignments and was about to walk to her class but he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Wait," he said with pleading eyes. I've been looking all over the school for you because I wanted to tell you something." Gosh, he was nervous. "I've had a crush on you for a year and a half and I really want to have you as my girlfriend. So would you please be my girlfriend?"

The girl thought for a moment, with the suspense killing the boy every second that ticked by on the imaginary clock in his head. Then her pupils dilated and she smiled at the boy. "Yes of course!" Tea grinned, hugging the boy who was blushing immensely in her arms. From that day onwards, they were the happiest couple in school, holding hands, sharing lockers, going for long walks on the beach- you name it.

End of Double Flashback (still don't know if that's possible)

After Tea explained how Brett used to be before, she went on to how he had changed, recalling the incident at the dance, and not leaving a single detail out. Her gang listened earnestly (even Joey) throughout the whole explanation.

"I don't know what happened to the sweet, charming guy I used to know. So guys, what should I do?" Tea asked confused.

"I'll beat this son of a b***h up right now!" Joey yelled, balling his knuckles into a fist and cradling it with his other hand.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," Tea sighed, disappointed in the lack of advice and Joey's impulsiveness. The bell rang and she ran out of the classroom.

'Tea wait!" her friends hollered out to her, but she was already too far to be in earshot with them.

"I can't help but feel that I was responsible for all this," Joey inquired thoughtfully. Mai hit him in the head, really HARD.

"Of course you are, baka**3**!" Mai said, agitated. "Anybody would run off like that if you yelled, 'oh let me just go and beat this guy up.' Come on, let's just catch her at lunch." She pulled Joey's ear and he screamed like a little girl, flailing his arms around wildly.

End Flashback

"Hey babe," Brett said, startling Tea. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I was just daydreaming," she replied, still contemplating on whether or not to discuss with Brett about their enigma of a relationship.

"Anyways, just come with me."

"Why, where are you taking me?" Tea questioned, all of a sudden getting a bulk of dread in the pit of her stomach, as Brett dragged her out of the cafeteria. They winded down several hallways and came to the secluded part of the building, where there were no hall monitors on guard or any classes functioning. Nobody ever came here, since this was the abandoned part of the school.

"Why are we here?"

"Because we're going to have our first kiss," Brett answered as he walked closer to Tea. However, Tea stepped back. "Also, my friend Mike will record the whole thing."

Just then, a very tall guy with red eyes and blond hair stepped out of the shadows. He was very well built, had a very sturdy trunk, and an aura of intimidation surrounding his presence. His very eyes commanded total darkness and fiends dancing in a fire of doom. Tea flinched and then noticed that he was clutching a cellphone in his left hand, ready to capture the whole moment on the very miniscule screen.

"But Brett, I already told you before that I'm not ready to advance in our relationship like this. I especially don't want this moment filmed, because it's a very private and precious moment."

"Then what's the point of our whole relationship?!"

"I didn't mean it in that way."

"Just give me the stupid freaking kiss and shut up already." He moved closer to her and was about to touch lips with him but she slapped him. Hard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU NOT ASHAMED OF YOURSELF?! IF I SAID I WASN'T READY, THEN I MEANT IT!"

"DAMN YOU, TEA! THAT'S IT! WE'RE THROUGH!" Brett punched the wall behind Tea, making her shudder. "Come on Mike, let's leave this **thing **behind." And with that, Tea went back into her relentless crying again.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Brett's dad works as a dean at school to keep Brett out of trouble. Spoiled Brat he is.<strong>

**2: In this story, Mai is in high school instead of being a young adult who Joey drools over all the time.**

**3: For those of you who don't know Japanese, baka means "idiot."**

**What do you think people? I also hate Brett (obviously) and sorry that I left Kaiba out of this chapter (sob) but he'll be back again. Leave any comments, suggestions, requests, anything (more hate Brett messages!) in the reviews. Chow! **

**-CrazyFanficChick**


	3. Bathroom Run-in

**All right, this is Chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews, especially the ones with constructive criticism (that's what I want!). I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a LONG time. I had midterms, and then with all the snow days my teachers decided to give us a crazy lot of homework (I had three LONG outlines on Thursday as well as a twenty-three page English packet on Monday!). So it's all good now, right? Right? No, yes? Anyways, on with the story! This chapter will be funny and cute, although there will be a swear word bleeped out. Though first let's just do the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** CrazyFanficChick (me incase you didn't figure it out yet) does not own anything that belongs to Yugioh. Yugioh rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and will never belong to CrazyFanficChick. Not even if she kidnapped Kazuki Takahashi and demanded him to give Yugioh to CrazyFanficChick. He would only say no, she'd cry, and he'd sue her. Sigh…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Tea finished her crying and got up from the black and white tiled floor. She stood up, still slouched against the wall and wiped her puffy eyes, not caring the least about her mascara running down her salty cheeks. She picked up her Michael Kors handbag and rested the brown strap on her shoulder. 'I can't let anyone see me like this. I have to go to the bathroom and wash my eyes completely,' Tea thought. She exited the secluded part of the school and headed towards the main hall. There, she took the staircase to the second floor, then made three rights and one left until she came to the bathroom. A lot of students didn't like the architecture of Domino High because the bathroom so far away from all the other classrooms and club rooms.

Tea walked to the entrance part of the bathroom, not realizing that she was going to the guy's restroom instead of the girl's. She pushed the chipped wooden door forward and still kept her eyes glued on the ground because she didn't want any of the girls in the bathroom to see her in this state. However, instead of the usual herds of girls concentrated around the mirror, there was a Seto Kaiba standing right before the urinal stalls. He didn't even realize that Tea had walked into the bathroom, as he was concentrating on the time (since after school he had to maintain his company) and how fast he would pee.

'Wait, the bathroom stalls are usually on the right side, not the left.' Tea remembered. 'Then, oh no…' She turned her head in the direction of the urinal stalls and SHRIEKED. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She kept screaming and screaming while covering her eyes with her palms. Kaiba instantly snapped his head up to the feminine scream and almost shrieked himself**1**. He didn't want there to be a huge scene with teachers and parents involved, so he ran over to the screeching girl and cupped both of his large hands from behind over her small petite mouth. Tea froze and stopped her screeches and removed her hands from her wide blue eyes. She looked over her left shoulder to see the boy she DETESTED the most. She frowned and snarled at him when she made eye contact with him. However, their position was very embarrassing, as he was standing right behind her, his hands silencing her mouth and his pants pooled around his mid thighs. He noticed this and took one hand away from her mouth and pulled his pants up in a very awkward manner. He then returned the hand to its previous place.

"If I release you, will you promise not to let that fire alarm of your mouth go off?" Kaiba asked patiently. Tea rolled her eyes but then nodded her head nevertheless. He detached both hands from her mouth and instantly she assaulted him with a mass of questions. "Why were you in here the first place? Also, why didn't you cover up your 'business?' And you put your disgusting urine-hands on my mouth? Were you trying to prove a point or show off?' She gibbered on and on until Kaiba finally stopped her, getting very irritated.

"I knew you wouldn't quit playing the role of the screaming banshee." Tea opened her mouth to snap back, but he put his hand in the air, wanting to finish his statement. She backed off and allowed him to speak. "Now to answer some of your questions: YOU were the one who walked into the bathroom in the first place. I didn't cover up because I didn't know you were this helpless in intelligence and direction. I put hand sanitizer last period because I'm too important to be sick. And no, the only time you would be good-looking and attractive is when I'm high or drunk." Tea got angry and started an insult war with him.

"Oh is this coming from the two-face jerk who fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down?" Tea retorted.

"I can get plastic surgery to fix my ugliness but you in the other hand will be stupid for eternity." Kaiba smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended by your comment? The only thing that is offending me is your face."

"You make every idiot in the world seem like Einstein."

"Actually you're really, really handsome. Wait, I thought this was a lying competition."

"What did you eat this morning for breakfast? B***h flakes?" Tea couldn't take more of this.

"That's it!" she exploded, lunging at Kaiba with her whole body. He didn't expect this to happen but he rolled her off of him and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I don't fight girls. Oh wait, you're an animal," he provoked, his face held high and his hands behind his back, trying to make her angry.

"I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" Tea tackled him to the floor, trying to throw punches at him but he reacted this time. He rolled her over so that he was on top of her, but then she countered. Thus, they were a mess rolling on the bathroom floor, trying to scratch and bite and kick each other like a pair of fighting cats. This continued on for at least two minutes, until Yami walked into the bathroom. He stared at the thrashing students not saying a word, as this had to top the list for most random events that could occur at school. Then saw one of the students was a girl. He recognized her as Tea and the boy as Kaiba.

"Tea, why are you fighting and rolling on the floor with Kaiba?" he asked uncertainly. Tea was too caught up in trying to claw Kaiba. Yami shrugged. "I'll just go to the girl's bathroom then." Yami turned on his heel and walked away.

He entered the girl's bathroom and started whistling while opening the door. There were a few girls accumulated around the bathroom mirrors, adjusting their hair, makeup, and spraying perfume on their neck and wrists. They were gossiping and laughing until they heard Yami's whistling. They stopped in unison and saw him. Immediately, they screamed "Boy! Boy!" in terror while hitting him with their purses and handbags. Yami, being pelted by their bags fled the bathroom petrified.

He let out a few ragged breaths. " And I thought today was Opposite Bathrooms Day. I guess I need to check the calendar more often." Yami stopped walking when he saw Kaiba exiting the boy's bathroom and marked by a bunch of slap marks everywhere with steam coming out of his ears. Tea followed him suit and walked in the opposite direction of Kaiba, having scratches all over her arms and neck and her face flushed like a beetroot in anger. 'Huh? What happened with them? I guess I'll ask Tea later.' Yami decided and walked back to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Kaiba screams like a girl so he has never screams in public, not wanting to ruin his reputation of being the cool guy.<strong>

**And that was chapter 3. I was guessing some people wanted to see more of Kaiba and Tea turning into a couple so I wrote a whole chapter of them wanting to beat the crap out of each other. Fun right? No? Tell me in the comments!**

**-CrazyFanficChick :) **


	4. Walking Home with Friends

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in months. Had A LOT of work to do, depression, downfall, the list continues. Well, here's chapter 4 though!**

**Disclaimer: I already wrote it in my last three chapters. Do I have to keep writing it again? **

**Lawyers: Yes because you might change your mind and then we'll get to sue you.**

**Me: So you want to sue me?**

**Lawyers: We cannot express our opinions. *Lawyers all whisper yes to one another, thinking CrazyFanficChick can't hear them. ***

**PS: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME SWEARING BUT I'LL ONCE AGAIN BLEEP THE WORDS OUT.**

After school was over, Tea walked home with her warm group of friends instead of her problematic boyfriend, whom she didn't know where he was. They passed the Domino Mall, and Tea remembered that Mai and her had to go shopping later. The group ended up taking a small walk in the park altogether, not wanting to do their strenuous homework, especially Yami, the major procrastinator. Yami was pondering on the incident that occurred previously today, in the boys' bathroom between Tea and Kaiba. He inwardly argued with himself of whether or not to bring up the topic, though in the end deciding to go with it.

"So Tea, what happened between you and Kaiba today?" he started, hoping that Tea would open up to her friends and spill everything. Instead, an irritated look graced her face, and Yami was now wishing that he had asked her in private. He hoped that the group didn't hear his slip of words, though unfortunately Serenity did.

"Wait what?" she innocently questioned, her big brown eyes blinking and her pupils dilating like a little child. Tea cursed under her breath and face-palmed herself.

Yami now had no choice but to tell everyone what happened. "I was just going to say," Yami glanced over at Tea and saw that she was frowning, "that today I saw a very surprising site. Tea, I know how much you hate Kaiba but today was a new extreme."

"What happened?" Mai asked in interest with her eyebrows raised.

"Tea would you like to explain what happened?" Joey asked suspiciously, remembering a previous event where 'Tea reached her extremes.' Seeing that she would not say anything and instead frown at the pavement, Yami decided to tell the whole scenario.

"Today during lunchtime, I went to use the boy's bathroom and went to the one upstairs. When I opened the guy's bathroom door I saw Tea and Kaiba rolling on the ground, trying to bite and scratch each other in front of the urinal stalls."

"What happened between you too, hun?!" Mai exclaimed, shocked by Tea's nerve. "I've known times in the past where you both went to intense measures but never this extreme." Mai remembered last summer when the gang had gone to Kaiba Land since the beach was so crowded.

Small Flashback to Kaiba Land

_It was a beautiful day in Japan, especially Domino, where the sun beamed and smiled at the excited city. It spread its rays out, granting light and warmth to every single building, even the ones hidden by the large thrift shops. Tea and her friends were one of the first people to arrive at Kaiba Land. It had just finished construction three days ago, and even got workers hired within those three days. Kaiba resented and even refused to build this site, as he absolutely HATED lots of noise and little children running around. However, Mokuba his younger brother whom Kaiba loved, convinced him saying that building this amusement park would skyrocket Kaiba Corp's stocks, with all the new technology for the successful business. There would be dueling arenas with computer-programmed opponents that would have different difficulty levels of dueling, free-falling rides, roller coasters, pretty much anything extreme. _

_Tea and her friends first went on the Blue Eyes Attraction Roller Coaster, while Tristan took a picture of himself next to the height sign. Joey joined him while singing "I'm a big boy now," singing in chorus with Tristan. Suddenly, Kaiba showed up, saying that "the geek gang" couldn't go on any of the rides, claiming that one of them would break the ride. _

_"What do you mean that we can't go on this ride?" Tea questioned indignantly. "You're just trying to find an excuse for throwing us all out.'_

_"Even if I am, there's nothing you can do about it, Gardner," Kaiba said, chuckling. "So now, SECURITY! GET THESE GEEKS OUT OF HERE!" Tea was not going to let this opportunity pass of getting to ride one of the best rollercoasters in the world. While the gang was being taken away by the security, she stepped on the guard's foot that was holding her, and he let out a scream of pain._

_ "She's getting away!" he called out, as the other security guards were already chasing her down. She ran, watching the other people on the roller coaster assemble as the ride was about to start. She jumped past a man who was going to get the last seat, getting to it. _

_ "Hey!" He cried out. "That was my seat! " Tea apologized, and watched the ride spur to life. The man complained to Kaiba, who was trying to calm the angry man down. At the end of it all, Tea and her friends were forbidden from going to Kaiba Land. Tea felt bad because she was the reason for their expulsion, even though they told her that Kaiba had already thrown them out._

Back to Reality

"Why did you do this Tea?" Serenity asked once again in her innocent manner.

"He was pissing me off and insulted me," Tea summarized in a bored voice.

"I wasn't pissing her off, I was just pissing in the stall," another very familiar voice answered, the same voice that drove her to her breaking point of anger.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SWINEHERD?!" Tea snapped, surpassing the levels of her usual collected calm being (well not really).

"Looks like we aren't going shopping for a while," Mai groaned.

**And that is Chapter 4. I'm not really happy with it but later chapters will be much better (hopefully). There will be more chapters soon coming up, so happy reading!**

**-CrazyFanficChick**


	5. A Shopping Trip

**Hey People it's your one and only CrazyFanficChick here! Come on, only 1 review for the last chapter? I know it wasn't so great but come on. I'm sure you all had your reasons, as I didn't write for four months on the last update. Well, here's Chapter 5! I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer:**

**CrazyFanficChick: I'm not writing it for the fifth time.**

**Lawyers: Then you, Khushi Mehra, are arrested for false-owning Yugioh.**

**CrazyFanficChick: No I'm not! Fine here: CrazyFanficChick does not own Yugioh or any of its characters (except Yami and Seto Kaiba).**

**Lawyers: We heard that!**

**CrazyFanficChick: But you got the point! Whatever, get out of my fanfiction page! *Kicks lawyers out with a huge black boot that they used back in the 70s.* And I'm not writing the Disclaimer anymore!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Tea walked up to Kaiba angrily and tightly fisted his collar shirt between her knuckles. "What are you doing here?! Are you trying to irritate me again? Because if you are, you're doing a good job in that. I suggest you leave because I'm going to get very angry and nobody likes to be around me when I'm angry!" Tea babbled on and on with Kaiba getting bored and ignoring her. He was starting to accept the fact that she couldn't shut up no matter what. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"First of all, get your filthy hands off me. I don't know what acts you've been doing with Yugi and neither do I want to know," Tea let go of his shirt and inwardly FUMED. Yugi blushed a bright crimson red, his face equal to the color of a tomato. Kaiba was enjoying Tea's reaction as smoke came out of her ears. "Second of all, I'm simply just going to my huge mansion like any normal person would." Tea growled at Kaiba's constant arrogance. "Why, do you need anything from **ME**?" Tea couldn't take more of this disrespect. She sprang at Kaiba, trying to choke him.

"Why you-" Yami restrained Tea from trying to hit Kaiba. "Let me go!"

"That's enough!" he boomed. Everybody stiffened, afraid that they set off the Pharaoh, knowing his lust for Shadow Duels (they'd seen too many people suffer after witnessing his Shadow Duels). "Tea, get out of here and avoid getting in trouble." Tea knew better than to question Yami when he was in this state. "Kaiba, stay away from Tea and don't try to taunt any of my friends for that matter."

"What makes you think that I have any interest in the geek squad? A rich, wealthy CEO has better things to do." With that, he strutted away leaving behind a very livid Yami and a scared group.

"What's his problem? Each time I try to do anything, his stupid, imbecilic face pops up whether it be on the streets, school, or even in a bathroom!" Tea flared.

"Well, you are the one who walked into the bathroom. It's not like he came into the girl's bathroom himself. And he just finished school so what do you expect?" Tristan said.

"Why are you supporting him and not me?!"

"I'm not supporting him I was just-" Tea hit Tristan on the head with her fist. "Ow!"

"Forget it. Mai, let's go shopping now. I've had enough today," Tea declared.

"Sure," Mai sighed, not wanting to upset Tea.

At the Domino Mall

"What store do you want to visit first?" Mai enquired, trying to cheer Tea up. "There's Forever 21 (AN: my favorite!), Charlotte Russe, Hollister, American Eagle, Wet Seal, H&M (AN: my other favorite!), Hot Topic, Macy's, Victoria's Secret, Rue 21-anything."

"Let's start with H&M and we'll do the others later," Tea cheerfully said. The two girls giggled and started their shopping spree. They stepped into the colorful clothes store and picked about twenty dresses each. They went into the fitting room in the back with the sales clerk doing a double take. Mai went first with Tea waiting patiently outside. She stepped out, feeling as if she was the new Victoria Secret's model**1**.

"This dress is SOOO cute OMG!" Mai was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped a little bit above the knee and flared at the bottom. It had golden glitter studs on the bottom but had no back, which didn't really suit Tea's taste. Mai looked at Tea, wanting her opinion.

"Um, it shows the whole back. Maybe something else?" Tea said hesitantly, not wanting to pop Mai's bubble.

"Girl, I have like nineteen more dresses in my hand. We have plenty of choices!" Mai tried on another dress, which again, was strapless and stopped around her ankles. It was a deep purple color and showed quite a bit of cleavage (Mai's taste obviously). How's this?"

"This is more of a party dress than a casual dress."

"Who said we were only buying casual dresses?" After trying on all of Mai's dresses, she selected five, which were pretty pricy. "Now it's your turn!" Tea picked up her first dress timidly that Mai had chosen for her. It was a short cream-colored dress that stopped mid-thigh and had a tiny belt around it. The sides were only made of lace, and the rest was silk with ruffles. Tea didn't mind the shortness, she loved short dresses; it was the fact that the belly part was transparent. "This looks so hot! You should take it!"

"…I'm not really comfortable in it with my stomach showing…"

"Fine, try out this one." Mai handed her another dress. This one was a black high low hem. It was strapless and had a silver pattern along the bottom edge. Tea was in love with the dress. "How do you like this one?"

"It is AMAZING! I'm so getting it!" After selecting twelve dresses, Mai paid, Tea arguing with her. Finally, Mai won, since she said that her dad gave her $15,000 to spend**2**. The bill almost gave Tea a heart attack, since it came out to be $900 but Mai was used to seeing this price. They hadn't even visited the other stores yet! The two girls visited nine more shops before taking a little "break." They went to the food court and ordered two lattes and brownies from Starbucks.

"Shopping is quite tiring, right?" Mai asked Tea, nibbling her brownie.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me from all this walking. At least I'm not wearing heels," Tea said blissfully. It's always fun to go shopping on a Friday just after school."

"I wonder what the boys are doing right now. I bet Yami and Kaiba are having a duel as we speak."

"Those two need to learn how to chill and enjoy life."

But Tea, I want to ask you something very serious." Mai's entire demeanor changed and the atmosphere became still. Her face was grim as she spoke. Tea nodded for her to continue, knowing this was one of Mai's important talks. "Tea, who do you like?" Tea dropped her latte on the ground and almost fell out of her chair.

"What?! I thought you actually had something serious to talk about!" Tea yelled exasperated.

"But this is important. At this rate, you will be single all your life."

"Gee thanks!" Tea said sarcastically, imagining Mai's view on her future: Tea wearing a nun's dress and holding a cross. "But I have Brett!"

"Girl, I don't see this relationship lasting any longer. Why are you still hanging around with him? He's a different person now and no, you can't change him back to the boy you used to like. I know you want him to be the gentle boy you met who was shy of girls. Now he's practically a ladies' man. You need to move on and find a man who likes you for you, not your looks."

"You're right. I need to break up with him though I still like him a little. I'll do it tomorrow with none of his friends or girls around. I don't want to make a scene in front of the whole school, so I'll do it outside of school."

"If you do that, be careful. You don't know where his anger can lead him."

_At Another Table not too Far Away_

"Boss is she the one? " The girl with the brown hair sitting with the blond?"

"Yes, and she will be my babysitter," a short raven-haired boy said, grinning evilly.

"What do you propose we do? Ask her to be your nanny out of the blue?"

"No, I have something better in mind." The boy laughed maliciously, with people around him casting disgusted looks. "Mind your own business!" he yelled at all of them. They all retreated and ignored him.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Every year they do the contest where the winner gets to model with the diamond bra, which I think is pretty stupid.<strong>

**2: Mai is different in this story as I said. Her mum goes on business trips but her dad is retired. He's used to her spending a lot on shopping.**

**That was chapter 5. Tea is finally going to break up with Brett yay (or is she)? You'll all find out in the next chapter! Gotta love cliffhangers! Did I make the boy too obvious? Tell me in the reviews and let's try to review more!**

**-CrazyFanficChick**


	6. Mokuba's Plan for Tea

**Hey! Chapter 6 is up! I didn't update sooner since someone (I'm not going to write their name) sent me a very mean PM. It hurt me a lot so I didn't write for a while. Well here's a message to that person: if you don't have something nice to say then don't say it. You don't have to put others down to feel happy. I actually pity you since you take pleasure in other people's misery. Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's read!**

**PS: I'm not writing the Disclaimer anymore.**

** ANOTHER IMPORTANT PS: IN MY LAST CHAPTER, I THOUGHT I HAD MADE CHANGES SINCE I WROTE U.S. MONEY INSTEAD OF YEN. IT TURNS OUT THAT I FORGOT TO SAVE. IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH, I'LL BE WRITING IN YEN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Tea and Mai finally finished their long shopping trip. They were both very tired and exhausted from constantly walking around and trying out different attires. They had shopped for about five hours with a few breaks and dragged the increasing merchandise with them. Needing a source of transportation and work, they decided to call up Joey and Tristan to help carry all the bags in Joey's white minivan. The two boys reluctantly agreed to help them since Mai threatened to inform the school of why some of the seniors' lunches always dissapear**1**. Both boys nodded their heads violently, begging her not to reveal anything to the headmaster. After about five minutes, they arrived at the parking lot. Mai and Tea were waiting near the benches, chatting a little amongst themselves. They waved at the boys upon their arrival. The duo got out of the van and went over to meet the girls. Seeing the mountain of bags, they both exchanged shocked looks with their eyes wide and their mouth hung open.

"What did you buy?!" Tristan asked.

"Did you buy da whole shop?!"

"We just bought a few clothes and stuff," Tea answered.

"A few?!" The two boys gaped and fell over.

"There were just necessary items and besides, I need to take out my old wardrobe," Mai stated simply. "Now get up and help us load our stuff."

"No need to command us," Tristan muttered.

The two boys struggled but managed to haul all thirty-two bags into Joey's van. The bags were mostly filled with clothes, jewelry, shoes, makeup, and some books that Tea needed for school. Mai laughed at her playfully, calling her a nerd. "No wonder we're always referred to as the 'Geek Squad' by Kaiba," Mai continued.

"He's just a spoiled rich CEO who has no sense of modesty or humility. He'll never have any 'true happiness' in his whole damn life!" Tea said in an irritated voice.

"Tea it's okay, no need d'o get all upset," Joey said in his thick Brooklyn accent. "Rich Boy's a killjoy to the world. There's no need to waste yo breath on him. Just ignore hiz stupid remarks if he says them to you. Come on, let's all go join Yugi and Yami at the Kame Game Shop**2**!"

Tea agreed along with Mai and Tristan. Joey and Tristan stepped into the overloaded vehicle and told the two girls that the minivan was full. Mai decided to call a cab and Tea agreed though this time, she would pay. Tea rummaged through her bag for her usual pink clutch purse but was unable to find it. 'Weird, I thought it was in this pocket,' she thought. She brought about 15,310-yen ($150), which wasn't such a small amount. She gasped in surprise, remembering where it might've been. 'Oh no I left it in one of the changing rooms! Crap, I don't remember which one it was!' She didn't pay for most of the merchandise since Mai insisted so much. Dismayed, she tried to remember the few placed where she took out her purse. 'Sh*it what am I going to do? Let me at least inform Mai.'

At that moment, the yellow cab arrived. Tea panicked and told Mai that she was missing her purse. Mai said she'd look for it with Tea. Tea encouraged her to go without her. "It's okay I'll take another cab. I'm going to take a lot of time looking for it and it would be rude if we told the guy to leave since he has a very tight schedule. Don't worry, I'll join you there."

"Call me when you find it then hun," Mai hollered to her as Tea raced back into the crowded mall. "Bye!"

"Thanks I will!" Tea yelled back to her. The cab drove away, leaving dust flying about the air. The first shop Tea entered was Hollister. She tried to inspect the changing room but the lady wouldn't let her go without an attire. She told the lady at the front that her friend was trying out something and she wanted to check on her. The lady reluctantly nodded her head but still frowned at Tea. 'Such an unfriendly lady,' she muttered to herself. 'If you hate your job you don't need to be rude to other people about it.' Tea entered the last stall without any signs of her purse. She ran to about two other shops having no luck.

"Attention all shoppers, Domino Mall will be closing soon. Please gather all your belongings and wind up. The mall will be closing in 10 minutes," the PA system of the mall announced. Tea's stomach dropped wearing a horrified look on her face. She only had 10 minutes to look through all the shops where she would've taken out her purse!

"Why does the world hate me sometimes?" she asked, no one in particular. Suddenly her phone rang in her bag. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh," she groaned. "Who might this be?" There was an unknown number so she declined it. "I don't have time for nonsense calls." It rang again but she ignored it. The person called about two more times and she finally accepted it, thinking maybe it's important. "Hello?"

"Hello Tea Gardner," the voice said smoothly. Tea gasped in surprise; how did a stranger know her name?

"Who is this and how do you know my name?"

"Who I am is of no matter to you. However, I still do have business with you. Perhaps, are you missing something, like maybe a pink purse?" Tea's eyes widened like saucepans and sank to her knees.

_Somewhere Else in the Mall_

"Good work guys, she'll be here in no time," Mokuba did his evil laugh, rubbing his hands together. "If there's one person in the world who can take care of me well, it's Tea. All the other ones were either too strict or treated me like a two-year old. Well, she'll be working under our mansion soon!"

"But sir, won't Mr. Kaiba find out and fire her?" one of Mokuba's bodyguards asked.

"Who said he'd find out? I hacked into his computer yesterday and found out his entire work schedule for his month. I printed it out so now I know where he'll be, what time he'll be returning, which clients he'll be meeting, and how long his meetings will be."

"Wow sir, you're a genius! But she'll still need to be interviewed and all her paperwork will have to be signed for approval by Mr. Kaiba, " another bodyguard said.

"We can pull a few strings here and there. There's this guy called Collin who works outside of Domino City in Jadser Town who can forge his signature. And Rolan can interview her."

"Now we're covered!" Rolan said happily.

"Wait!" Everyone groaned again. "But won't Miss Tea inform Mr. Kaiba of our plans?"

"I'll convince her and tell her all the plans," Mokuba assured.

"But what if she disagrees? After all, she has a job at Burger World."

"This time you're wrong. She _had _a job at Burger World. Besides, that place only payed her 740-yen per hour($7.25). Here, we'll pay her 2,040-yen(about $20)."

"Excellent work, Mr. Mokuba Kaiba!" Rolan grinned.

"Tea, soon you'll be working under us Kaibas!" Mokuba did his evil laugh again.

_Back to Tea_

"Oh my god, the mall is closing in 5 minutes!" Tea said to herself. "Man Tea, what mess have you gotten yourself into this time! Why do you have to be so careless! Ugh!" Her cellphone rang again. Tea picked it up, seeing that it was her manager from Burger World. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Tea Gardner, this is Lucy Lee, your manager. I have called to inform you that unfortunately, we have to fire you."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Tea asked.

"Okay, first of all, ow you just screamed into my eardrums." Tea mumbled an apology. "But according to these documents someone delivered from your school, you're not allowed to work since the school doesn't allow any of its students to hold jobs yet. I'm really sorry though, you were one of our best employees."

"But I need this money in order to study abroad in America! What am I supposed to do now?"

"I'm really sorry, but we can't allow you to work here. Bye." Tea's former manager disconnected the call. "I need that money to live**3**. After all, my parents just died two days ago and I'm old enough to live by myself. Also, I don't have any other relatives. I guess I'll just have to figure it out." Tea went back to running to meet the stranger who called her.

She slowed down to a halt as she entered the dark corner of the mall. She looked for the stranger, who was supposed to be sitting near one of the round tables.

"Boo, got you!" Mokuba yelled, scaring poor Tea.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tea shrieked falling to the floor in surprise. Mokuba cackled at her reaction. Mokuba helped her get off the floor. "Mokuba? What are you doing here?"

"I think maybe you needed this." Mokuba pulled out the familiar pink purse from his trousers' pocket. Tea gasped as he handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Wait but then who was the person I talked to on the phone?"

"Actually that was kinda me," one of the bodyguards said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But then why did you call me here? I mean, what do you want from me?" Tea asked in a confused manner.

"Well, for the first thing, to give you back your purse. Also, Mr. Mokuba Kaiba here wants you to be his babysitter. He heard that you got fired from your job at Burger World."

"Wait, how did you find out about that?" Mokuba sweat-dropped and grinned nervously.

"I kinda sent some of your documents from the school to your manager to get you fired so that you could babysit me instead." Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing. All she heard was documents, Mokuba, and her getting fired. "But tell you what, if you work as my babysitter, we'll pay you twice as much per hour. Deal?"

"Well, I _was_ mad at you for getting me fired but I didn't like that job anyway. I ended up doing most of the work there since some of the employees like Janette or Crystal only gossiped. They'll have to be working hard pretty soon!" Tea chuckled. "But also, I have one complaint: I don't want to work wherever that stupid arrogant ass Kaiba is."

"Don't worry, I found out his entire schedule for this month." When he's not at home, you can babysit me. And Rolan can interview you. There's not a flaw in this plan! So, do you agree?"

"I guess so. So what time should I come by your place?"

"Seto is leaving at 7:45 in the morning so around 8."

"Okay." With that, Tea and Mokuba's party parted. Tea called a cab to drop her to the Kame Game Shop. 'But then if I'm going for this interview, that means I have to break up with Brett on either Sunday or Monday.' When she arrived, Yugi's grandpa greeted her outside.

"Hello Tea," he said warmly. Yugi and the others are waiting for you inside. Come, come." Solomon Mutou pushed open the door to reveal everybody waiting for Tea.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi greeted her.

"Hi. How is everyone?"

"We're all glad to see you," Yami said confidently. "But what's this I heard that you left your purse in the mall? Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble? I'm just kidding." He chuckled at Tea's nervous face. Yami was like an overprotective brother to her.

"So Dea dell me, where'd you find yo purse?" Joey asked.

"Ummm, I left it, in-in one of the changing rooms in-in Rue21," Tea stuttered. "So what did you guys do while I was away?"

"Nothing much. We left all your bags in the minivan since there wasn't any space. I guess we'll just have to drop them at Mai's house later and you two can separate the bags again. But other than that, Yugi just creamed Joey in Duel Monsters, Mai was reading a magazine, Duke left to go back to his shop, Serenity was playing with her tamagotchi, and Yami was reviewing some Dueling strategies."

"Then what did you do?" Tea asked curiously.

"Oh me, I've just been eating to my heart's delight as usual." Tea rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"But, everybody, guess what! Tea's going to break up with Brett tomorrow!" Mai hollered. Great, Mai being Mai just told everybody that she is going to break up with Brett tomorrow. But she can't miss this interview since this is for a higher paying job. At the same time, her friends couldn't find out that she would be working in Kaiba's mansion. Joey might try to face Kaiba and tell him everything!

"Actually, I-I can't," Tea stuttered nervously again. "I have an…an interview at this other place for a-a job because I got fired at Burger World." Well, she was kind of telling them the truth.

"They found out about the school's policy?" Serenity asked. Tea nodded. "Aw that's gotta be harsh."

"But then what other place are you going to work at?" Tristan and his big mouth! Think Tea think!

"Ummm, I'll be working at this other food place called…Food Delight in Jad-jad-Jadser Town."

"Isn't dat town a little bit too far away from Domino City? And how are you going to get there?" Joey enquired.

"Uh, that's-the point! So that the school doesn't find out that I'm working! And I'll just write the bus! Remember that it makes all stops?" Tea smiled inwardly and did her happy dance.

"I have one more question," Mai said while Tea held her breath. "Are there any cute shops there?" Tea breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know but I'll tell you if I see any." Changing the topic, Tea asked, "What's for dinner Mr. Mutou?"

"I'm glad that somebody asked," he replied warmly. "There's taco-su (octopus), yaki-onigiri (fried Japanese rice balls), miso soup, and chicken teriyaki (fried chicken dish)." Joey and Tristan drooled and raced to the kitchen.

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Yugi yelled excitedly, Yami beating him there. They all sat around the round table as Tristan and Joey vacuumed the food. "Looks like those two were really hungry!" Yugi chuckled.

"Oou don now wat dose gurls did ta ss!" Joey said with his mouth full. Nobody understood him so he gulped all the food down. "I said, you don't know what dose girls did ta us today!"

"We only needed help in carrying our bags and anyways, it's not like we forced you," Mai smirked, as Joey's and Tristan's cheeks were tinted red in anger. If Serenity heard about the missing senior lunches, she might accidentally blurt it out unconsciously. The two boys decided not to argue with Mai.

After dinner was finished, everybody helped to clear up the table. Tea brought the plates, chopsticks, and bowls to the kitchen. Yugi dusted the tablecloth outside in the parking lot. Mia scooped the leftovers with Serenity into containers and put them in the fridge. Yami washed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Tristan and Joey fought over the broom and broke it, so they had to use the two dustpans to sweep everything. They would have to replace the broom since Yugi's grandpa uses that to sweep outside the store.

"Yay we finally finished!" Yugi said excitedly. Soon, everyone bid their farewell and went home while Yami and Yugi got ready for bed.

Tea arrived at her apartment where she greeted her dead parents**4**. She got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and laying out her uniform for tomorrow. Afterwards, she changed into her nightie and turned off the light near her dresser. 'Tomorrow will hopefully be a good day,' she thought to herself as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Since the tenth grade lunches terrible, Joey and Tristan smuggle the twelfths-graders' lunches as theirs are the best.<strong>

**2: Solomon Mutou, Yami, and Yugi live in their shop!**

**3: Tea's parents died in a car crash two days ago. She mourned their funeral and told no one, not even her friends nor her school that her parents died. Poor Tea!**

**4: Tea is very respectful to her parents so she still greets them. **

**There we go, wasn't that a longer chapter? Tea is going for her interview tomorrow! But then that means she has to break up with Brett either Sunday or Monday! Haha this is gonna be fun! PLEASE R&R! Love you all!  
>-CrazyFanficChick<strong>


	7. The Interview for the Job

**Hello everyone! Please don't be mad at me; I've been very busy this past year. It was hard to find free time to write since I was doing so much. Well here is chapter 7 of the interview. Will Tea be accepted as the caretaker of Mokuba Kaiba? Read to find out. **

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone; just check out chapter 5 and before.**

Chapter 7

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _Tea groaned as her alarm clock kept ringing, the time being 7:15. She had her interview today at 8 so she had to look as professional as she could. Getting up groggily, she walked to her closet while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She turned the brass knob, opened the wooden door, and browsed through her outfits. Her closet was a very organized mix of colors. On the left side were seven dresses that were colorful and had varying lengths, from mid-thigh to past ankles. Beneath them was a wooden chest with her undergarments, socks, and assorted products. In the middle four pairs of her uniform were hanging, along with jeans and leggings. On the right side, there were at least fifteen assorted blouses and t-shirts. Tea scanned one of her more conservative blouses and picked out a white button down one that had a belt in the middle along with a knee length black pencil skirt. She applied her makeup very lightly, wearing a nude color lip-gloss and a swipe of mascara. She took out a pair of stud earrings and her mother's precious necklace for good luck. 'Mum, I wish you were here with me right now,' she said in her mind. 'I really miss you and dad a lot. You guys were the world to me. Now I have no one to love.' Her eyes were now a pool of tears, blurring her vision and threatening to fall down her face. 'Not even Brett is with me anymore. God, I have lost everyone this year-my parents, my boyfriend, my friends-all the people I love**1**. I can't do anything!' Her tears cascaded down her face at a rapid pace, mixing with her mascara and staining her cheeks a very miserable black color. She took a wet tissue and tried to wipe away the black smears. "I think I should start using water-proof mascara so that I won't have to deal with this," she said humorlessly, trying to rid the trail of dark brown color from her cheeks. That being said, she removed one of her makeup cases, picked out a tube of waterproof mascara, and applied it to her damp lashes. 'There, now I won't have to about this problem for the rest of the day.' She picked up her cellphone and hairbrush and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She put down her hairbrush by the sink and her phone on the table. Tea popped bread into the toaster and made herself a cup of tea. She combed her tangled knot of chocolate brown hair, and got lost in her sea of thoughts of her interview questions. While she was thinking of another question that might be asked her cellphone suddenly buzzed and threw Tea out of her thoughts. She squinted at the small screen, viewing who had texted her and saw an unknown number. Curious, she looked at the message. 'Don't forget about your interview today Tea! This is Mokuba by the way in case you were wondering. Bye!' She chuckled and put her phone back down. Although the boy was very cunning and cheeky, he was also quite cute and friendly with her.

The toaster rang and the smell of toast wafted throughout the air. Tea walked over to the steaming toaster and collected the two golden slices of bread. She spread butter on both of them and sat back down, munching on one of them while checking the time. The clock read 7:42. While she was wasting away her tears and thinking hard about her interview, time had passed the imaginary finish line, leaving her stunned on the tracks, with clouds of dust kicked up in the distance. She had to recollect herself and go out of her own world back into her damned situation. Tea gulped down her tea and ate the bread slices really quickly. After she was done eating, she rushed to the sink and ran water on the plate and mug. 'I guess I'll do the dishes when I come back; I don't have time to rinse them out now.' She ran to the shoe rack and picked out a modest pair of low black heels. She collected her purse and forms and locked the door. As she turned the silver key in the metal lock, she whispered a goodbye to her parents. Glancing at the sky, it was a dull grey, with small drops of rain hitting the firm ground. "Why does it have to bloody rain when I'm in a rush?!" she yelled angrily. "It's too late to run back inside and get an umbrella or a jacket!" "I really hate this day! Nothing is going well!" She huffed and walked down the rough concrete steps, so bumpy that she nearly toppled over. She gathered herself and was preparing to do a 900-meter sprint down the road when a black limousine pulled up, with the driver waving his left arm out the window.

"Wait! Excuse me Miss!" he yelled trying to get her attention. He got out of the luxurious vehicle and walked over to her. Tea paused and looked at him. He was a young man in his early twenties, handsomely dressed in a jet-black suit with a dark red tie. He had dark brown hair that would almost be mistaken as black. It was spiked up with gel, giving it a silver gleam and light blue eyes that looked back at her gently. His figure was well built, and his skin was a light tan. "Mokuba sent me to bring you to the Kaiba Mansion so that you wouldn't have to run all the way there," he said in a deep voice that was almost as deep as Yami's, though less dark and more humored. Tea let out a breath of relief, thanking God that she didn't have to run all the way down three blocks in heels. Her day was not so horrible as she originally thought it was. "You are Tea Gardner right?"

"Yup, that's me," she answered back in a relieved tone. "You don't know how much trouble you've saved me. I thought I'd have to run all the way to the interview!"

"It's my pleasure," he said warmly. My name is Dominic by the way, but you can just call me Dom. I will be your driver from now on." He smiled pleasantly and walked her to the car. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her and waited for her to get in. Tea's cheeks were burning, as she wasn't used to anyone being this polite to her or acting like a gentleman. Yugi was the most polite to her out of the lot, but he was her friend so it wasn't awkward. This was a handsome man that she didn't know, with this being her first conversation with him. She sat back in the red leather seat very uncomfortably and folded her arms. The driver got into the car and sensed her uneasiness. "There's no need to be shy of me," he chuckled. "I'm your driver and we will be seeing each other every day, so there's no need to be so insecure."

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm not used to an unknown guy acting like a gentleman to me!" she said, laughing a bit nervously, mentally hitting herself for her lame comment. She relaxed a bit and loosened her stiff posture, aware of how ridiculous she was acting.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," he responded back, chuckling lightly at her embarrassment. Tea laughed a bit, which pleased him. He turned on the radio to lighten the mood even more. The ride was quiet, with Tea occasionally drumming her fingers against the curve of the seat. She looked outside and saw that the rain had picked up a lot, with massive drops tumbling down in a fever of speed. Along the bottoms of sidewalks were muddy puddles that were growing in size, which erupted when a car drove through it quickly. This would be a terrible sight for anyone to walk in, as the poor wretches would be drenched in the muddy water. 'I'm so glad I didn't have to run through this weather,' she commented to herself. 'I'd be completely soaked and look like an idiot who'd walked through a sewer.'

As the limousine pulled up to the stunning mansion, Tea checked her watch and saw it was already 8:00. "Thank God I made it in time," she sighed. "And thank you Dominic for driving me to the mansion. I feel very relieved now."

"It is my pleasure to help you Miss Gardner," he said, holding his arm out and leading her out of the car. "And please call me Dom from now on."

"Ah right I forgot!" Tea said nervously scratching the back of her neck. "Well now here I go!"

"Good luck with the interview!" he yelled back to her encouragingly. Tea grabbed the Gorgon's head knocker and struck the marble door with it lightly. Mokuba opened the door for her and yelled to Rolan.

"Hey Tea you got my text right?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes I did and I remembered as you can see," she replied back cheerfully. Mokuba shut the doors behind her and led her to a glass and diamond encrusted coffee table. On it was a cup of tea and some shortbread biscuits.

"This is for you during the interview if you are still hungry or feel slightly anxious. Roland is going to interview you, so don't worry. He's a really easy going guy and is very patient." Mokuba remembered one of the babysitters who was French by descent and went on and on about the French Revolution and how women should have received rights afterwards since they participated alongside men. She babbled for an hour while Roland listened to her politely while secretly glancing at his watch. At the end he kindly told her she is a very political woman and should be working in a governmental office. Roland strolled into the room holding a laptop and a few documents.

"Hello you must be Tea Gardner if I am correct?" he asked smiling. Tea felt at ease and loosened her posture.

"Yes sir that is me," she replied confidently. "I am here for an interview concerning a nanny position for Mokuba."

"That you surely are here for. Come, have a seat." Tea sat opposite the tall man, making herself comfortable in the plush chair. Roland removed his shades he usually wore and instead took out a packet of stapled sheets and a blank paper. "Well then, let us begin." Tea shifted a bit in her seat, getting ready to answer the many questions in front of her.

"Well then, first question is your name but I already know that," Roland mumbled, jotting down 'Anzu Mazaki' as a random name since these documents were going to Kaiba who might read them. "Next question, what is your date of birth, how old are you, and what is your affiliation?"

"My date of birth is August 18th. I am 15 years old and I go to Domino High School." Tea waited patiently for the next question while Roland scribbled his notes down.

"Alright and what were your previous jobs if you had any?" Rolan asked her this question nervously as he knew the answer but he had to ask her.

"I used to work in Burger World but got fired since my papers were sent to the manager and my school does not allow any of its students to hold part time jobs."

"Okay, why do you want to work here? Would your work ethic fit with our standards?" Tea twitched her eyes and sweat-dropped, thinking 'well I was fired because of Mokuba and I have to work here if I want to live under a roof.' However, she knew this was not an appropriate answer and this was confidential information.

"I actually take pride in my work ethic as in my last job, my manager hardly complained to me and I worked longer than the rest of the workers on the weekends." She tried to say this statement in a way that didn't sound haughty but it was true and she couldn't doubt that fact. "And I would be interested in babysitting Mokuba since I get along with children easily and can make a lot of different healthy meals. I can also help in maid services and play card games with him."

Roland smiled, as he jotted down the rest of the information down. "That's all I have to ask." Tea shifted uncomfortably, interlocking her sweaty fingers and gulping down an invisible lump in her throat. "You passed. I am very confident you will be an excellent babysitter to Mokuba Kaiba." Tea smiled and thanked the tall man, while laughing gleefully in her head. "Also, I need to inform you of something. In order for you to become a babysitter Seto Kaiba needs to approve and sign the documents I just filled out." Tea's heart dropped. "However, we have very close ties with a man who can _forge_ Kaiba's signature. After he forges the signature, I will sneak it into his office and tell him there is a new babysitter for Mokuba. These days he already knows the whole hiring-and-firing ordeal so he won't care too much about the report." Tea absorbed everything that was said. "Any questions?"

Tea thought and then asked, "What if one day Kaiba does look through the report? He will see my name and surely fire me then."

"Actually, I changed your name to Anzu Mazaki instead so he will not recognize you." Tea's blood froze. How did this man know that name? No, it must be a coincidence since there is no way he could know the forbidden name.

"Also, I am a little curious as to why you chose that name. Not that there's anything wrong with it!" she added quickly.

"Well it was just a random name I had thought of. If you want me to change it I will."

"No it's fine I was just wondering!" Tea nervously answered back.

"Now I just need to submit these documents and you can start your job in a few days!" Dominic came to pick Tea and dropped her at her house. Roland went to his office room, wrote out a report about 'Anzu Mazaki' as the background check, and made up her whole profile. He knew Collin would be signing these reports and would take a little interest in reading her profile. As he typed, he remembered Tea's frozen face upon hearing her "new name." Was there something wrong in that name? As he thought about the name the phone rang. He snapped out of his thoughts and picked up the restless phone. "Hello who is calling?"

"Hello Roland this is Collin. You told me you wanted me to forge Kaiba's signature for a nanny?"

"Yes I am just about to bring the documents over to you I am gathering them together." As he said that, he printed out a few pages of 'Anzu Mazaki' and stapled them all together and stuffed them in his leather shoulder strap bag. He only used this bag if he had to deliver something urgently. He told Collin that he was going to drop the papers to Collin and hung up the phone. As he stepped outside, he wore his signature shades again and got into his black car.

At Tea's House

'_How did Roland know about "The Name"- the name that was never to be uttered or remembered? I thought everything would be forgotten and what happened wouldn't have to come up again. Then, how?' _Tea's mind was swarmed with thoughts and questions as she was sitting at her table at home and going over what happened during the interview. "It must be a coincidence since everything was handled very secretly," Tea said out loud to herself. "I will treat this as a coincidence until I can find out more evidence. Now then, I need to think about Brett. How the hell do I tell him I don't need him anymore? The guy will probably kill me. Ughhh I have to be strong!" Tea did a fist bump in the air, which she found quite embarrassing. "Okay I'm not doing that again," she mumbled. As Tea thought about what to do with her expired boyfriend, he was preparing something for Tea. The next day would be even harder for Tea than she thought.

** feels she lost her friends since she cannot tell them anything about her job and Brett.**

**So guys what do you think of this chapter? There are a bunch of things might have confused some of you but they will be answered. For example, what is the big mystery of "Anzu Mazaki?" Will Tea reveal what happened to her parents? And what is Brett planning? Keep reading to find out. Updates will come again too now that I am FREEEEE!**

** -CrazyFanficChick **


End file.
